What Happened To Goodbye Just Not Forever
by Aries-chan
Summary: A story I've been writing. Please read and review. I might put more up.


Hi. I know I haven't uploaded anything about my other stories in for ever. I'm truly sorry for that. But I kinda want to be a writer when I grow up and now I have a YouTube channel. I've been writing other things and the stupid state tests are this week and next week so hopefully I can get something up soon. Umm... this is a story I've been writing lately. I'm just putting the first page on here just review and I'll put up more. If a lot of people like it I'll put the whole first chapter up.

Disclaimer: I own everything in this except the mentionings of the great show The Walking Dead and the awesome Daryl Dixon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Part 1

The subtle _snip, snip, clip_ of scissors cuts through the silent room. Of course, it doesn't bother me; as I was helping to make the noise. _Snip, clip, slide _as he other students cut and "gently" - and I use gently lightly - put the noisemaker down.

My mind drifts in and out of the class. The second bell for eighth grader to go to their lockers then to lunch, rings, making me jump. Then, I start inwardly giggling, which forms into a small smile. I start to think about what happened about thirty minutes ago.

~x~

The whole seventh grade, a.k.a. my grade, was in lunch. I sat with my friends, Leona, Elle, Penny, and Cheyanne. (A/N: Penny like the governor's daughter - not on purpose; and Cheyanne just spelled differently than Cheyenne, Wyoming.) We've just learned that Cheyanne is easily scared as she has been "snuck up on" three times. Now we are just purposely trying to scare her, which is unsuccessful and funny.

I don't blame her for being easily scared; I don't blame people for their flaws and quirks. How else would they be themselves? How will they ever be different than the think they're better than everyone else, drama queen divas, and popular kids?

I must have a "Duh" look on my face as all of my friends are giving my looks. "What," I ask, sheepishly. Elle speaks up," You had a blank look on your face." Her voice has a soft southern drawl, as she moved from Georgia. I have no idea why anyone would want to move here. This is An-As-Soon-As- You- Graduate- Get- The- Hey-Hey- Outta-This-Town town.

We live in a small - and I mean tiny- town that isn't on most maps. The town is about ten miles away from any city; anything beautiful.

"I was thinking of something else," I said truthfully. About that time was when our friend, Naomi, who sits at a different table visited. She looked at me and her eyes slightly got glued and lightened at the sight of my Walking Dead shirt. Almost jealously, Naomi goes, "I like the shirt. Where did ya get it?" "I don't know," I say pointing down aimlessly with the hand holding my head up. "I got it as a Christmas present and I thought I'd break it out."

Naomi nodded looking away from Daryl Dixon to the rest of us. (A/N: I have a Daryl shirt.) "So what's up over here," asks Naomi. "Nothing much. Just scaring Chey,. Y'know it's pretty funny," said Penny, imitating a British accent like she did normally. (A/N: Don't mean she has an accent ; she just likes to pretend she has one.) "Really," Naomi asks, disbelieving. That's when I notice the empty chair: Leona.

"Where did Lea go," I ask almost dumbly, unobservant of the surroundings. "Hun, she did one of those walk out to her locker things," explains my Georgian friend. "Oh," I say, quietly. Naomi chose to sit in front of us as the 5 of us, now 4, sit next to each other.

A smile begins to work its way on to Naomi's lips. "What," we ask simultaneously. "Oh, it's nothing," Naomi squeezes out before she can't holding the laughter. Just as she bursts out laughing, Leona scares all of us by saying "boo." The table of guys next to us all give us looks as we are all practically laughing our heads off.

Our laughter slowly starts to fade away as the next bell rings, for eighth graders to be in lunch, transports me back to my 6th period Spanish class.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please review and hopefully I'll be able to type more other stories later. ~Aries-chan

P.S. I don't know if there are mistakes so if you find any please tell me.


End file.
